


By the Light of Day

by fembuck



Series: The Nun's Nest [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: It’s morning, and Ava still has thoughts and questions. This story directly follows the events of my story ‘In the Dark of Night’.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: The Nun's Nest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824703
Comments: 35
Kudos: 741





	By the Light of Day

Two seconds after Ava woke up, she knew that it was going to be one of the best days of her life. Not only did she feel more well-rested than she had in weeks, but the first physical sensation she became aware of was the delicate brush of calloused fingers against her cheek.

 _Beatrice_ , she thought dreamily, her lips unconsciously curving up into a bright smile as she luxuriated in the gentle touch.

“No,” Ava found herself complaining a moment later, her hand automatically reaching up for Beatrice’s. “Don’t stop,” she continued as her eyes fluttered open, allowing her to get her first look at Beatrice, sleep tousled and luminous in the morning light. “I like it when you touch me,” she whispered, a delicious warmth spreading through her body when Beatrice blushed and then closed her eyes, taking a few deep, deliberate, calming breaths.

“We slept late …” Beatrice began when she felt able to look at Ava again.

“You mean, I slept late,” Ava corrected knowingly, her heart skipping a beat a moment later when Beatrice smiled at her softly.

“Well, yes,” Beatrice admitted, “but I let you. So in this, as with all things, we’re in it together,” she continued as Ava gazed up at her dotingly. “We should get up.”

Ava groaned and shook her head from side to side. “Terrible idea,” she declared.

“Curious,” Beatrice noted, tilting her head to the side quizzically. “I don’t think I’ve ever had one of those before.”

Ava grinned at her. She loved it when Beatrice let herself be a goofy.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Ava stated sagely, reveling in the warm affection in Beatrice’s eyes as she gazed at her.

“Why is it a terrible idea?” Beatrice asked.

“Because you look beautiful, and I’m not ready to share you with the world yet,” Ava breathed out, reaching up to cup Beatrice’s face, her heart aching in the most pleasurable of ways when Beatrice’s eyes closed, and she tilted her head into Ava’s hand, savouring the contact.

“We need to get up,” Beatrice exhaled roughly a moment later, her eyes opening as she reached up to cover the hand Ava had on her cheek with her own. 

Beatrice had intended to draw Ava’s hand away from her cheek, but before she could, she made the mistake of looking into Ava’s sparkling brown eyes, and then gazing down at full and tempting lips, and for a moment Beatrice was lost in her.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” The way Beatrice was looking at her was doing things to her, very pleasant things, and Ava craved more. “Because I really, really, _really_ want to kiss you.”

Beatrice breathed in deeply, her fingers tightening around Ava’s hand unconsciously where it was still pressed against her cheek.

“I…” Beatrice began, her eyes still glued to Ava’s lips as she spoke. “Yes…”

A sudden pounding on the motel room door made Ava jump with surprise and Beatrice squeeze her eyes shut, trying to control the feeling of irritation that rose within her as the real world intruded in on their moment.

“Hurry up!” Mary called from outside the door. “Camila is hungry and it’s making her mean. You’ve got five minutes!”

“She kicked me off a cliff once and I wasn’t as pissed at her then as I am now,” Ava muttered, looking at Beatrice longingly as the Sister gently drew their hands away from her face. “Bea…”

“I know,” Beatrice said softly, her own longing clear in her gaze, “But now is not the time. Camila is actually terrifying when she hasn’t been fed,” she continued playfully, hoping to diffuse a little of the tension that still hung thick and heavy in the air between them in the wake of their almost-kiss. “There will be time,” Beatrice added a moment later, lifting their joined hands up so that she could lay a soft kiss against the back of Ava’s hand. “But for now, we need to…”

“Get up, I know, I know,” Ava grumbled, even though she was smiling. “Can I hold your hand in the van?” she asked as Beatrice behaved like a responsible adult and got out of the bed.

Beatrice was silent for a moment as she gazed down at Ava.

“Maybe,” she murmured, but Ava was getting pretty good at reading Beatrice’s expressions and the shifts in her tone of voice and she was pretty confident that ‘maybe’ when translated from Beatricese to English meant ‘definitely’.

“I can work with that,” Ava declared, smiling at Beatrice brightly before she hopped off of the bed, more than ready to face the day now that she knew it would include getting to hold the heck out of Beatrice’s hand.

***

“...it should be just up ahead…” Camila said to Mary, her eyes focused on the tablet resting in her lap. “...there!” she announced a few seconds later, jabbing her finger at the windshield to indicate the location of the driveway that led up to the safe-house.

“Finally,” Mary exhaled, turning the van in the direction Camila was still exuberantly pointing. 

She loved her Sisters, she did. But she’d had enough of life on the road with the Scooby Gang about a day and a half in, and she was looking forward to personal space being a daily part of her life once again.

“Oh!” Ava exclaimed when the safe-house Jillian Salivius had discreetly procured for them came into full view. “Shit!” she drawled, squeezing Beatrice’s hand with excitement as she gazed wide-eyed out the window. “It’s like a Bond villain lair. I love it!”

Beatrice chuckled. “It should have a name then.” 

Ava turned to her and lifted her free hand up to her chest to pat at her heart a few times.

“You’re right,” Ava breathed out happily. “Of course you’re, right. You’re always right What’s it like to have such a big brain?” she continued playfully, leaning into Beatrice until they were pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Wobbly,” Beatrice replied teasingly, her gaze and attention focused so completely on Ava that she didn’t see the incredulous look Mary shot them over her shoulder, nor did she hear the little giggle Camila released before covering her mouth with her hand.

“What should we name it?” Ava asked.

“I think that’s more your area of expertise than mine,” Beatrice noted thoughtfully.

“Right. Okay,” Ava said nodding, quickly warming to the idea, her expression becoming thoughtful as she dedicated herself to the task at hand. “Salvation Station?” she suggested which made Beatrice laugh but also shake her head. 

“Halo’s Keep?” 

Beatrice wrinkled her nose. 

“Bad Bitch Burrow?” 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Lilith muttered irritably, seriously contemplating trying to consciously summon a portal, almost willing to risk being trapped on the other side again if it meant she didn’t have to listen to another minute of Ava inanely, relentlessly, flirting with Beatrice. 

“Lilith!” Camila exclaimed, turning to face Lilith with a frown.

And now she was being chastised by a child. _Wonderful_ , Lilith thought. _Fucking perfect_. 

“Cruciform Manor?” Ava tossed out, smiling as Beatrice's face scrunched up and she gave her head a quick shake.

“Oooh oooh,” Ava said excitedly, squeezing Beatrice’s hand as Mary brought the van to a somewhat aggressive stop in front of the safe-house's garage. 

Mary wasn’t hating, but Ava and Beatrice had been a lot to deal with on this particular day, and she was as anxious to get out of the van and away from them for a little while as Lilith was.

“What about … The Nun’s Nest,” she pronounced, fanning her hands out in front of her with dramatic flourish.

“I like that one!” Camila chimed in from the front of the van as Mary and Lilith quickly exited the vehicle.

Ava looked at Beatrice hopefully.

“Me too,” Beatrice replied, smiling warmly at Ava as Camila exited the van.

Beatrice then leaned forward, adjusting the position of the seat in front of them to make it easier for them to exit from the back of the vehicle. She then turned to Ava, swept her hand out in front of her, gesturing grandly towards the open van door. “After you.”

  
***

Upon arriving at The Nun’s Nest Beatrice had taken up the job of taking inventory of the supplies and resources that were currently on the premises, and had then compiled a list of things that they would need to obtain for their stay at the house.

With her work for the evening complete, Beatrice eventually found herself walking towards a large room on the first floor of the house that they had decided would serve as their base of operations.

Leaning against the door frame, Beatrice gazed into the room, taking in the scene spread out before her.

At one end of the room closest to her, Camila worked diligently, setting up what computer equipment they currently had into an operations center. The young nun would have more tech to work with once the equipment Jillian had promised them arrived, but for the moment Camila simply focused on doing what she could with what they had. 

At the other end of the room, a makeshift training area had been set up. There, Mary was going over some basic offensive moves with Ava, who hadn’t had much opportunity to work on her combat skills while they were traveling.

Beatrice rested her head against the frame of the doorway. 

Things were calm for the moment, and in the relative peace she let her eyes close, a small smile touching her lips a short while later as she listened to Ava try to persuade Mary that she needed a pair of divinium sais so that she could be like Raphael.

Beatrice sighed softly. 

She was tired. 

She had barely slept the night before, and while the majority of her day had been spent simply traveling in the van, emotionally the past 24 hours had been very eventful. 

She could have meditated or prayed to calm her mind and body, but she was reluctant to do either. For the first time in a very long time, feeling things felt good. Felt right. And overwhelming as it sometimes was when the sight of Ava or the sound of her voice made Beatrice’s heart skip a beat, Beatrice didn’t want to try to control, or dampen, or deny the things Ava made her feel. It felt wrong to her, to deny something that was so nourishing to her soul.

She had faith in her God. Before battle when she closed her eyes and recited, _you make known to me the path of life_ , she meant it. She trusted Him to guide her to where she was meant to be, when she was meant to be there. She knew in her soul, where He made His will known to her, that she _was_ where she was meant to be.

Ava had been chosen. She was the Warrior Nun. 

To love her was to love the light. 

Beatrice would not doubt.

The End

Next installment "Under the Pale Moonlight" coming soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented on 'In the Dark of Night'! Your comments warmed my heart and have spurred me on into a writing frenzy the likes of which I haven't experienced for long time! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this second installment into my Avatrice adventure! As always, comments are very welcome and GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
